


Worth the Wait

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley has been testing boundaries. Aziraphale removes the line completely.





	Worth the Wait

Aziraphale had been watching Crowley for so long, holding himself apart, resisting the urge to reach out, to touch. He could feel love from Crowley but had thought surely he must be mistaken.

But he wasn’t.

The apocalypse hadn’t happened. Life had carried on with barely a hitch in its step. They’d survived Heaven and Hell. Clearly, Heaven was giving him a wide berth, for the time being anyway. Aziraphale had always been left more or less to his own devices, but this was different. For all he knew, Heaven would never give him a task again. And it was strange to be an angel without orders.

On this particular evening, they’d retired to the bookshop after a lovely supper. Things had shifted between them. Crowley had leaned his foot against Aziraphale’s under the table, though neither had commented on it. Crowley had been doing that quite a bit of late, letting his hand brush almost accidentally against Aziraphale’s. While Aziraphale may have been frequently dense, he was not stupid. It was plain Crowley was testing the boundaries.

Like so frequently happened in human affairs, the way was made easier by alcohol. It certainly wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bottle of wine, nor would it be the last. But the air felt charged, as if a thunderstorm might come rumbling in on the cool fall air. 

After the second glass of wine, Aziraphale made a decision. He stood up, startling Crowley into silence in the middle of his sentence. Crowley watched with wide eyes as Aziraphale crossed the room towards him. It made Aziraphale ache to see the hope and fear in his eyes, to know that Crowley still had reason to doubt him. Well, hopefully this would put those thoughts at rest. Crowley scooted over as Aziraphale sat down on the sofa, their knees touching.

Crowley swallowed hard. Aziraphale reached out and took his hand.

“Angel?” asked Crowley.

“Say my name, would you?” asked Aziraphale.

Crowley’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. He moved closer, so that now their thighs touched. They could nearly breathe one another’s air. Aziraphale’s gaze darted down to his lips and then back to his eyes.

“Aziraphale,” said Crowley softly.

Smiling gently, Aziraphale reached up to cup Crowley’s cheek. Crowley leaned into his touch, eyes slipping closed. Aziraphale could feel the echo of love between them. 

He suddenly remembered that demons couldn’t feel love, not the way he did, anyway.

“I love you, Crowley,” he said.

Crowley’s eyes snapped open. He started to pull back, as if wounded, only for Aziraphale to squeeze his hand.

“I love you,” repeated Aziraphale. “And, I suppose, if I’m honest, I always have.”

Crowley studied his face, clearly looking for any sign of deception or malice. It might have hurt Aziraphale, only he knew Crowley better than anyone, and he’d had his own glimpse of Hell not that long ago. He had every reason to be suspicious, though in Aziraphale’s mind he was not at all as unforgivable as he thought he was.

“You mean that,” Crowley said with wonder.

“I do.” Aziraphale let go of his hand to place his palm over Crowley’s heart.

Crowley blinked a few times and covered Aziraphale’s hand with his own. “Can you feel…?” he asked as if uncertain of the words.

“Always, yes,” said Aziraphale.

“You could have said something sooner,” groused Crowley.

Aziraphale couldn’t help his chuckle. He leaned towards Crowley until he’d toppled the demon onto his back, Aziraphale himself braced over him. “How about now?” he asked.

“Depends on if you’re going to hold that position or do something else,” said Crowley, but the shortness in his breath belied his interest.

Smiling warmly, Aziraphale leaned down and kissed Crowley.

In his long life Aziraphale had partaken in most of the pleasures a human could experience. But nothing compared to the soft taste of Crowley’s lips and the warm feeling of love flowing between them. 

Aziraphale shifted his angle. Crowley’s lips parted for him as if he wanted nothing more than for the angel to taste all of him. Moaning, Crowley’s hands found their way into Aziraphale’s hair.

They lay like that for long minutes, tangled in one another’s embrace. Aziraphale savored and enjoyed Crowley the same way he might a fine wine. Finally, though he drew his head back, looking down at his demon, taking in the kiss-swollen lips, the eyes blown dark and needy. Any concern that it had been too much was quite thoroughly removed.

Aziraphale leaned down and kissed him once more, chastely this time. “What do you need?” he asked.

Crowley’s hands smoothed down Aziraphale’s sides. “Can I get rid of these clothes?” he asked.

Aziraphale hummed in assent.

Crowley snapped his fingers and they were both nude. And oh, the feeling of skin on skin was another sensation entirely. Crowley’s hands cupped his hips and he leaned up to take a kiss of his own.

“Have you ever made an Effort?” asked Crowley, dropping his head back onto the sofa.

“On occasion. Certain clothes just don’t look right unless you do.”

Crowley laughed. “Of course you’d make an Effort for fashion.”

“I hardly had any other reason to,” said Aziraphale. “What about you, out there tempting men and women to your wicked ways?”

Crowley crinkled his nose. “Not like that, angel.”

“But you _have_ made an Effort?” asked Aziraphale, raising an eyebrow at him.__

_ _“You try going to a Roman bath without anything downstairs and see how well that goes over,” said Crowley. “Anyway, the point is. Do you want to?”_ _

_ _“Make an Effort? With you?”_ _

_ _“Sex, yes,” said Crowley. “You’ve been on earth six thousand years you can say the word sex.”_ _

_ _“Eve was pregnant when she left the Garden,” Aziraphale reminded him. “I am quite aware of the mechanics of it. And I did spend quite a lot of time in discreet gentlemen's clubs in the late Victorian period. You were napping.”_ _

_ _Crowley leaned up on his elbows, clearly surprised. “What, I was napping so you just….”_ _

_ _“Mostly I was learning the gavotte,” said Aziraphale. He pushed Crowley’s shoulder until he lay back. “And yes. I am quite willing to make an Effort with you.”_ _

_ _“Good,” said Crowley. “Show me.”_ _

_ _Aziraphale stole one more kiss, then knelt back. He glanced down at himself and focused. _ _

_ _“Well,” Crowley breathed, taking in his cock. “That’s impressive.”_ _

_ _“Too much?” asked Aziraphale. “I can…”_ _

_ _“No, no I want you just like that.” Crowley ran his hands down to his own hips. “Do you have a preference for me?”_ _

_ _“Whatever you’re comfortable with today,” said Aziraphale._ _

_ _Crowley nodded and bit his lip. _ _

_ _Aziraphale could feel his nervousness and got to his feet. “Come on, we shouldn’t do this on the sofa anyway. I do have a bed upstairs.” He offered his hand._ _

_ _Crowley accepted it. “Sorry, it’s different when someone’s watching.”_ _

_ _Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him. “We don’t have to do a thing if you don’t want to.”_ _

_ _“Oh, I do. I’ve spent far too much time thinking about all the things I’d like to do with you to give up now. Just give me a minute. I’ll meet you upstairs.”_ _

_ _“Alright,” said Aziraphale, finishing off Crowley’s abandoned glass of wine and heading up the stairs. He hoped that Crowley actually did want this and wasn’t just doing it because he thought Aziraphale wanted to. Really he would be fine either way and in whatever configuration Crowley chose. _ _

_ _Stepping into the bedroom he went to the window and cracked it open, letting in the cool breeze. He rarely used this room and it was a bit stuffy up here. He quickly miracled away the dust and sat down against the headboard._ _

_ _Leaning back, Aziraphale closed his eyes. Without thinking he wrapped a hand around his cock and gave himself a pull. He’d be lying if he said he’d never touched himself while making an Effort. If he needed these bits and bobs anyway, why not take part in the pleasures they offered, at least with himself?_ _

_ _“Oh, angel,” said Crowley._ _

_ _Aziraphale opened his eyes to see Crowley watching him, lust on his face. He’d given himself a cock, something a bit smaller than Aziraphale’s. He climbed into bed and moved up, kissing Aziraphale gently and reaching down to touch him._ _

_ _Aziraphale let his hands fall to the side. “I am yours,” he said._ _

_ _“You really are, aren’t you?” said Crowley._ _

_ _“Yes.” Aziraphale gently pushed him onto his back again and settled between his thighs. “And you are mine.”_ _

_ _Crowley nodded his assent to the unspoken request. He moaned softly as Aziraphale pressed slicked fingers into him. “I’m ready. Come on, six thousand years and I’m losing my patience.”_ _

_ _“I won’t hurt you,” said Aziraphale, but he lined up and guided himself in slowly, carefully._ _

_ _Crowley arched up against him. “Yessss,” he hissed, eyes tightly shut._ _

_ _“Look at me,” said Aziraphale._ _

_ _Crowley opened his eyes and caught his breath as Aziraphale snapped his hips forward. Aziraphale held his hips and his gaze, moving steadily. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”_ _

_ _Eagerly, Crowley nodded, hand straying to his own cock._ _

_ _Aziraphale leaned forward to kiss him again, body sparking with pleasure. Crowley was hot around him, love and desire rolling in waves that rocked against Aziraphale’s heart and threatened to capsize him completely._ _

_ _Well, no wonder humans tried to consider these pleasures a sin. They never did like anyone having too much fun, and nothing else had ever felt this good, not the finest banquet, not the sweetest wine, not the best gavotte._ _

_ _Crowley gave a strangled cry and spilled between them. The force of his pleasure pulled Aziraphale over the edge. He tangled his hands in Crowley’s hair, moaning softly against his lips._ _

_ _Eventually, Aziraphale’s body stilled. Crowley shifted a bit, but then again Aziraphale had never known him to be completely still. Carefully, Aziraphale pulled back. “Alright?”_ _

_ _Crowley chuckled breathlessly. “Yes. More than.”_ _

_ _Aziraphale wrapped Crowley in his arms and lay next to him, kissing his temple, _ _

_ _Crowley smiled. “Mind if I nap right here?”_ _

_ _“Not at all. I’ll be here when you wake.”_ _

_ _“Good.” Crowley turned his head and kissed him soundly. “That was worth the wait.”_ _

_ _“It was,” agreed Aziraphale, feeling rather relaxed himself. He quit focusing on his Effort and scooted closer to Crowley, who had already let go of his own. There would be time enough to try out other configurations and permutations. He could only imagine what a demon with an imagination could get up to._ _

_ _But for now, Crowley was already falling asleep. Aziraphale watched him, the sounds of London traffic drifting through the window and the world feeling more right than it had in an age._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to lmirandas, astudyinfic and beltainefaerie for reading while I wrote.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
